


Hot For Teacher

by iWanttopetyourdog



Series: Before The War's End [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWanttopetyourdog/pseuds/iWanttopetyourdog
Summary: Edelgard can't help but wonder what's motivating Dorothea to take Petra's seminar despite being a master of swordsmanship herself and having absolutely no use in learning how to wield an axe.





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> So a thought struck me the other day, and I thought about what exactly motivates students to take the seminars you choose and how it's such a delightful opportunity to take the seminars from your students post-time skip. And I was like, let's write a drabble about it. And then it was long enough that I couldn't in my right mind call it a drabble anymore. And then this ensued. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also imagine, if you will, that Dorothea is classed as a mortal savant or a gremory who still has some sort of sword proficiency, in this instance. )

“Hah!”

_Thud._ The training dummy remained relatively unscathed as Dorothea bounced back from the recoil of the swing, training axe in hand. Edelgard approached to assist the songstress in regaining her balance, but Dorothea managed to fix her footing in time to prevent herself from toppling over.

“I think the positioning of your feet this time was still a little-” Edelgard began, but Dorothea gruffly cut her short.

“Off? I’m aware.” She tidied her gown, patting the dirt that had gathered on her skirt. She would have worn something more appropriate for the training grounds if she had known Petra’s seminar was going to involve practical application as opposed to the usual in-class lecture. “I apologize for being short with you, Edie. It’s frustrating being unable to get this right. I just cannot fathom how you and Petra can be so graceful with this weapon. ”

“Calling what I do graceful seems a bit of an overstatement, but we have had years of practical training while you’ve only had… today, really.” 

“This stance isn’t all too different from the hunting technique the people of Brigid use with the sword. Yet with the weight of the axe distributed differently…” Dorothea thought hard about her problem, moving her training axe carefully around as if to get a grasp on the weight difference. Edelgard observed her struggle, the disappointment on the songstress’ face becoming more apparent. “I don’t think I can fully grasp this technique, Edie.”

“Dorothea, I wouldn’t worry. The Professor knows your strengths lie… elsewhere. And I would never try to discourage you from reaching your full potential, but I can’t help but wonder why you’re trying so hard to master these advanced Brigid axe techniques.” 

“It’s true that I have no intention of using the axe in combat, and hopefully our dear Professor doesn’t have any plans for me otherwise, but you know how she can be. I was talking with Petra before signing up for this seminar, and she said that I’ve already become pretty masterful with their different sword stances, so she thought it would be a good idea for me to learn her axe techniques.”

“That just raises new questions. Why sign up for this seminar at all then? Wouldn’t you rather spend your free day getting some rest instead?” Dorothea glanced over at Petra, who was currently busy working with Byleth and Caspar on the other side of the training ground, before taking a step closer to Edelgard. 

“Well, Edie,” she whispered. “It’s... because of Petra, really. She um- after the war’s end, she actually asked me to go with her to Brigid. And how could I refuse such an offer? So I’m just trying to learn as much as I can about her culture before the time comes to get a head start. I have to try.”

“She asked you to…?” Edelgard stared at her friend, eyes widening. She knew that the two of them were very close, but the extent to which they were close was never really made explicit by either of them. Dorothea nodded, the mirth pouring out of her being confirmed any suspicion Edelgard had about their relationship. Edelgard felt a slew of emotions at the revelation, but it ultimately landed on joy. She wanted happiness for both of her dear friends, and she would do everything in her power to support it. 

“Ah, I see now. Perhaps we can get our lecturer to assist with your footwork, then. I only possess the knowledge I’ve been taught about this technique, but Petra would undoubtedly be a better fit for solving the problem, no?” 

“Edie, wait a moment. I want to at least have had some improvement before she makes her way over-”

“Petra! A moment, please.” Edelgard called out. Petra, along with Byleth and Caspar, looked over. She spoke briefly to the two of them and they continued their drills as Petra headed over to Edelgard and Dorothea.

“Are you requiring assistance? You were looking like you had no problems earlier.” 

“I don’t need the assistance. However, we have been trying to work on Dorothea’s stance and-”

“It’s awful. I’ve barely improved.” Petra looked over to Dorothea, a sheepish grin on the songstress’ face. 

“Ah! Why were you not calling me over soon, Dorothea?” She took a few steps towards Dorothea.

“Well, I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of you if I hadn’t at least improved a little since the start of this seminar.”

“Do not have worries! It… always brings me great joy to be assisting you. Allow me to view your stance.” Dorothea began to imitate the stance Petra had shown them earlier. As she did so, Petra tilted her head, studying the songstress. After a moment, she clapped her hands together, smiling brightly at Dorothea. “Ah! I have understanding!”

“So what is it?” Dorothea asked. Petra made her way behind Dorothea and placed her hands firmly on Dorothea’s hips, the sudden proximity surprising both the songstress and the Emperor watching them. 

“Your stance is too tall. If you are to… lower your hips in this manner-” Petra guided Dorothea’s hips lower, her ears turning red as Petra did so. Edelgard couldn’t tell if the skilled assassin noticed the flush appearing on Dorothea. She also couldn’t decipher, considering the new information she received, if Petra was doing this on purpose.

“-and if you are to spread your legs wider-” Edelgard’s jaw dropped ever so slightly. That had to be deliberate, right? She tried to school her expression into one of nonchalance, but as Petra began to grasp Dorothea’s thighs in order to adjust her stance, Edelgard made eye contact with the songstress. It took all the self-control in Edelgard’s being to resist reacting outwardly. However much she wanted to support their happiness, there were indeed certain aspects of it she would rather not bear witness to, so she slipped away towards Byleth and Caspar. “-it would be assisting your balance troubles. Please demonstrate your swing for me…”

Once Edelgard was finally out of earshot, she noticed Byleth and Caspar had paused their drills to watch this demonstration. They both had the same look of confusion on their faces as they stared behind her- brows furrowed, a slight frown born from concentration. 

“Dorothea’s pretty behind on her axe training if she needs all that hands-on assistance, huh?” Caspar asked as Edelgard approached them. 

“I don’t think I’ll be assigning her an axe for our missions anytime soon,” Byleth replied. “It is good for her to step out of her comfort zone, though.”

“I have to agree, professor. I’d say the results of her stepping out of her comfort zone were wonderful,” Edelgard added.

“Hey Edelgard, wanna practice the technique with me? I want some good results from this too, y’know.” Edelgard glanced over once more at the two women. Petra cheered Dorothea on, as it seemed that Dorothea at least did not fall over as she attempted to swing the axe this time around. The two women beamed at each other. She turned her attention back to Caspar.

“Yes, let’s.” She raised her axe and settled into position, a smile on her own face. There was a joy in knowing that at the end of all this, after all she had been put through, her dear friend could get the romance and future she deserved. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had the absolute focus to add entries to all my other collections and multi-chaptered fic and whatnot, but you can't really strike down inspiration when it strikes you, right? I guess I'll just keep collecting collections and series, but the premise of this one is just you know, moments that happen before these two sail off to Brigid together. Hope you all enjoyed this little entry! (:


End file.
